Lightsaber Crystal
A lightsaber crystal is a piece of matter than can be used as the primary focus object of a Lightsaber . It typically needs to be a crystal or otherwise compressed material that energy - and light can be projected through. ''A lightsabers colour will change based on the crystals used to project the energy through, the use of more and different crystals will typically change the colour of the blade. These crystals typically form close to Shadow Sites. Color Crystals Color Crystals are highly dependant on certain features, but ironically, the only thing they do not need is infact a distinctive color, and they can be transparant if so desired. The first color crystals discovered were gems of various kinds found normally. Only the purest of such crystals would do back then, and even then, they still produced relatively shabby blades. 'Adegan Crystals' In the Adegan system however, strange crystal formations were discovered, that were somehow related to the force, and while incredibly rare, these crystals turned out to be excellent for use in lightsabers. These crystal formations were since discovered in many places in much smaller quantities, but never the less, they were not only native to the Adegan system. Adegan crystals don't see that much use anymore because of their rarity, but they are found in all colors, even metallic. When Adegan crystals are used, they are often not used as color crystals, but instead as focus crystals rather, which of course compromises the color of the blade, but that is a small price to pay to fit both a choice crystal and a quality crystal in the same saber. There were three main types of Adegan crystals: *'Dantari crystals', named as such because they were found in large quantities outside of the Adegan system, namely on Dantooine. '''Kathracite' was the most common form of Adegan crystal, followed by relacite and danite. These crystals didn't focus energy as well as their rarer cousins, and thus were usually reserved for use in training sabers. Ironically, these crystals, while inferior, are much more prized than, say, Mephite crystals, because their unique properties make them excellent for training sabers. They tend to give off electrical jolts, which can disable droids, allowing for simulated combat against automatons that would normally not be touched by a training saber to actually be affected. All of these crystals prodcues what is referred to as a "less-lethal" blade. *'Mephite' was a typical Adegan crystal used by the Jedi. Mephite is in almost all ways identical to Illum crystals, so much that "Mephite" and "Illum crystal" are often used synonymously. *'Pontite' was the rarest and most powerful type of Adegan crystal. Nearly impossible to find, it resonated with a powerful aura that cooled both skin and tempers. Ponites are among the best crystals to use for lightsaber creation. 'Illum Crystals' Illum Crystals do not vary in properties. Illum can technically be considered the largest site for harvesting of Mephite crystals, as Illum Crystals and Mephite are almost 100% identical. Illum crystals are mainly found in a spectrum that ranges from blue to red, meaning the following colors are possible to find: Blue, yellow, green, violet, orange and red. Red is the rarest color to find naturally occurring on Illum, which makes violet and orange crystals quite rare also. Yellow crystals are somewhat rare too. Occasionally, crystals of deviating color patterns are found, because they have absorbed one kind of mineral or another. Illum crystals are most commonly used by Jedi as Illum is under Republic control, and most lightsabers are made using Illum crystals, as all padawans-to-be are taken to Illum to perform a ritual where they find a color crystal to use for their lightsaber. Despite the massive quantities of crystals usable for lightsabers on Illum, the Jedi believe that they are destined to use specific crystals and tend to search for days for that "one" crystal, and that goes for every time they craft one, but it also happens that no two crystals on Illum are entirely alike. It's very rare to find two crystals the produces the exact same color, though the difference is typically marginal. 'Other Crystals' Various gems and other objects can be used as crystals and tend to produce quite interesting blade colors, but these objects are not commonly known. 'Focus Crystal' Focus Crystals are an almost necessary part of the lightsaber. Typically, a Jedi will make his lightsaber using an Illum crystal as a color crystal, and will then use a synthetic focus crystal. The reason why synthetic crystals are chosen often as focus crystals is because they can be created as entirely transparant, which means they do not compromise the color of the blade, and they are also very pure and easy to tune. At other times, the crystal formation that a Jedi chooses at Illum (or rather, the formation that chooses the Jedi) is big enough that a focus crystal can be made from it too, which again doesn't compromise the color. In some cases, a Jedi might later discover an adegan crystal. Seeing as these are often found in very small quantities, it's considered greedy to use them as color crystals, especially seeing as it makes no difference whether the focus or color crystal is of the Adegan type, the properties carry over regardless. As such, Adegan crystals (mainly ponites if discovered) are used as focus crystals. Some jedi and sith opt to use mephite if only out of vanity or sheer facination because they are rarer. This however, compromises the color of the blade, and the result is usually hard to predict. 'Power Crystal' Power crystals are essentially additional focus crystals, only they do not serve a necessary function, but rather they add qualities to the blade rather. There would be absoloutely no reason to use a mephite as a power crystal, but adding, for instance, a kathracite, will add the distinctive qualities of a kathracite crystal without lowering the power of the blade in any noticeable way. Tuning a crystal When a force user meditates on a crystal, it's done to purify the crystal or line up any beneficiary impurities so that the crystal will produce the best possible blade. It also creates or furthers a bond between user and crystal. This is not a necessary process in most cases, but improves the blade significantly.